


Rematch

by longleggedgit



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-10 00:23:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longleggedgit/pseuds/longleggedgit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yunho and Junsu have a dance-off. Kind of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rematch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reallycorking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reallycorking/gifts).



> Written in '09 for [](http://reallycorking.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://reallycorking.livejournal.com/)**reallycorking** 's birthday! ♥

The whole thing is Yoochun's fault, which Yunho plans to remember for future revenge purposes.

"I don't _care_ which of us is the better dancer," Yunho groans, but Junsu just keeps right on dragging him down the street toward what he claims is the best dance club in the city.

"They also have great ribs," Junsu says over his shoulder. Yunho groans louder.

"I told you," he says, "I don't care –"

"You cared when you were insisting to Yoochun that you could beat me in a contest with your hands tied behind your back," Junsu interrupts, and Yunho, though he remembers the conversation clearly, pulls an innocent face.

"I don't think those were my exact words."

Junsu shoots him a look and tugs harder. "We're almost there," he says. "Just try not to embarrass yourself too much in front of the Americans. They might not recognize us, but if there happen to be any Koreans around –"

Yunho plants his feet in the sidewalk and Junsu almost gives himself whiplash trying to keep moving forward. A couple walking by give Yunho a dirty look as they pass.

"Stop," Yunho says, ignoring the angry pedestrians. "This is stupid. No one's even coming to judge us. How will we know who wins?"

Junsu scoffs loudly, in a manner that almost seems to say, _As if you stand a chance._ "Oh, we'll know," he says.

It might be pride that prickles at Yunho's skin and makes him resume walking, this time at such a brisk pace it's Junsu who's stumbling to keep up.

It might be pride, or it might just be excitement.

"Woah!" Junsu grabs Yunho by the wrist and Yunho realizes he almost passed right by the entrance. The bright neon lights flashing _JAKE'S_ should have caught his attention, but then, he's distracted thinking about kicking Junsu's ass. Or doing something to it, at any rate.

"Come on," Yunho nearly growls, and he notices with a twinge of satisfaction, as he leads them inside and toward the dance floor, that the look on Junsu's face can only be described as abject fear.

The floor is just crowded enough – not too many people to move, but not too few to blend in with – and the music, while unrecognizable to Yunho, at least has a good beat to it. Yunho hooks his fingers in Junsu's belt loops and tugs so their hips are flush together, and when he starts to move, at first it's almost as if Junsu's been paralyzed.

"What's the matter?" Yunho says, mouth close to Junsu's ear. "This was your idea."

At that, Junsu seems to come out of a trance. "I just didn't expect you to take to it so quickly," he says, voice only slightly unsteady. He rolls his hips back against Yunho's, not in an act of showmanship, but playfully; testing the waters. "I almost forgot how much you don't like to lose."

Yunho chuckles and shifts so his thigh is pressed snug between Junsu's legs. "I hate to lose." Junsu chokes a little and grabs onto Yunho's waist, hard enough that it'll probably leave bruises. Yunho doesn't mind.

People are looking at them, but not so many that they need to stop. Yunho imagines they're jealous – either of him or of Junsu – and his fingers in Junsu's belt loops tighten, to the point that even if he wanted to, Junsu wouldn't be able to pull away.

"Yunho," Junsu gasps, bringing to Yunho's attention the way his thigh is pressing insistently against Junsu's hard-on.

"Do you want to forfeit?" Yunho asks, right at the moment when the music changes and the bass line starts to get louder, more aggressive.

"You wish," Junsu says, and he starts sucking on Yunho's neck.

It's less like a dance off, Yunho thinks, his hands trailing up to clutch Junsu's shoulders while they grind together mercilessly, than it is like fucking in public. Which is essentially what they do onstage on a regular basis, but he can't help but feel a little embarrassed anyway, especially when the mental image of just how good Junsu _looks_ when he's dancing onstage earns Yunho a hard-on to match the one that's currently riding against his thigh.

"Yunho," Junsu says again, followed by a breathless, "Can we –"

"Yes," Yunho agrees. They peel themselves apart, Yunho wondering what exactly has come over him when he follows Junsu into a bathroom – a _public bathroom_ , its only charm being that it's a single and has a door that locks – and allows himself to be slammed roughly against the wall.

"I won," Yunho says, in between kisses to Junsu's lips and collarbone, wherever he can reach while Junsu struggles to get him out of his shirt.

"I know," Junsu says, and he runs his hands flat over Yunho's bare chest before dropping to his knees and unbuttoning Yunho's fly.

It's a testament to how good Junsu is at sucking cock that Yunho's head lolls back and cracks hard against the brick but the pain hardly even registers.

"Holy _fuck_ ," Yunho groans, fisting his hands in Junsu's hair and straining not to thrust forward with every flick of Junsu's tongue. His legs are trembling and his jeans are somewhere around his ankles and he's fairly certain he heard someone knocking a second ago, but he doesn't care. He only feels a little bad when his resolve snaps and he thrusts forward once, hard, hard enough to hit the back of Junsu's throat and force a sharp little surprised noise out of him.

"Watch it," Junsu hisses, pulling back, but before Yunho can think of a response Junsu's wrapping one hand around the base of his cock, pulling rhythmically at the same time he tongues the head.

"Junsu," Yunho warns, his entire body going tense, "I'm gonna –"

He hasn't even gotten the full sentence out and Junsu is leaning forward, closing his lips tight around him as if inviting it, and _hell_ , if Yunho hadn't already been on the verge of coming, that alone would be enough. He moans and jerks his hips and lets himself ride out the orgasm in Junsu's mouth.

"You –" Yunho starts, looking down, and then he catches sight of Junsu licking his lips and promptly forgets what he was going to say.

"Come on," Junsu says, jumping up and wiping his mouth in a gesture that would appear entirely innocent if Yunho hadn't seen it wrapped around his dick twelve seconds earlier. He picks up Yunho's shirt and hands it to him, taking the liberty of tucking Yunho's dick back in his pants and zipping up for him. Yunho stares in utter bewilderment.

"What –"

"Rematch," Junsu says. He winks as he adds, "I'm going to earn my turn."

This whole thing was Yoochun's fault, Yunho remembers, just before he finishes doing up the buttons on his shirt and follows Junsu back out toward the dance floor. He's really going to have to thank him sometime.

_end_  



End file.
